This disclosure describes filter constructions for filtering fluids, such as gas or liquid. In particular, this disclosure describes a filter element, a housing, and methods particularly useful with gas turbine systems.
Gas turbine systems are useful in generating electricity. These types of systems are particularly convenient in that they can be constructed quickly; they are also desirable because they produce fewer harmful emissions than coal or oil based turbine systems. Gas turbines utilize air for combustion purposes. Due to the precision moving parts in these types of systems, the combustion air needs to be clean. To ensure clean air for combustion, air filters have been used to clean the air taken into the gas turbine system. In prior art systems, a series of panel filters have been used to clean intake air. As systems become more sophisticated, cleaner air is required. This causes an increase in cost.
Therefore, improvements in cleaning air intake into gas turbine systems is desirable.
In one aspect, the disclosure describes a filter arrangement. The filter arrangement includes a filter assembly, a filter housing, a seal member, and a moisture separator. The filter assembly has opposite first and second ends, a first axial length between the first and second ends, and a plurality of flutes. Each of the flutes has a first end portion adjacent to the filter assembly first end, and a second end portion adjacent to the filter assembly second end. Selected flutes are open at the first end portion and closed at the second end portion and other selected flutes are closed at the first end portion and open at the second end portion.
The filter housing circumscribes the filter assembly. The seal member at least partially circumscribes the filter assembly. The seal member seals a joint between the filter assembly and the filter housing. The seal member also helps to secure the filter assembly within the filter housing. The moisture separator is positioned upstream of the filter assembly and collects moisture from an incoming air stream prior to entrance of the air stream into the filter assembly.
In a second aspect, the disclosure describes a filtration system. The filtration system includes a tube sheet having at least a single cavity, a filter housing that is removably and replaceably mounted in the cavity, a filter assembly secured within the filter housing, and a moisture separator. The filter assembly and moisture separator have structure analogous to that described above.
In a third aspect, the disclosure describes a method of servicing an air filtration system for a gas turbine system. The method includes opening an access door to the gas turbine system; removing a filter assembly having a pull mechanism from a filter housing; the filter housing being mounted through a cavity in a tube sheet; replacing the filter assembly with a second filter assembly by pressing the second filter assembly within the filter housing until it is secured within the filter housing; and closing the access door to the gas turbine system.